Sasuke's Lost Bet
by trulywicked
Summary: Sasuke lost a bet to Naruto and now has to do whatever he wants for a day. Just what does Naruto have planned? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got this idea from a review that **Trista Louise **sent me for my fic Why Orange?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

_'thoughts'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was very angry at himself._ 'How the hell did I fall for that usuratonkachi's trick? I don't even like women.'_ During today's sparring session Naruto had pulled an unexpectedly effective move and defeated Sasuke.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke threw Naruto against a tree and stood a few feet back smirking as the blond slumped, "Pathetic dobe. Can't you do any better?"

Naruto raised his head and grinned. He made an unfamilar sign, and muttered Orioke no Jutsu. As he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke tensed._ 'What is that hyper idiot doing.'_ As the smoke cleared, sasuke's jaw dropped in shock. _'What the hell?'_ A naked female version of Naruto stood there and blew him a kiss, "Oh Sasuke-kuuun"

Suddenly Sasuke was on his back with the real Naruto sitting on top of him, a kunai pressed to sasuke's throat.

Naruto dispelled the Sexy Jutsu Shadow Clone, grinned, and leaned in so close he was almost kissing sasuke, "I win teme."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_'I can't believe he got me with that!'_ Sasuke was more put out than he normally would be, because today's spar had had high stakes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke looked at the teammate he'd been lusting after for a long time. No, not Sakura, who could lust after that pink freak? No, it was Naruto's bones Sasuke wanted to jump. Ever since the blond idiot had dragged him back from Orochimaru,sasuke had been hot for him and today Sasuke had a plan to get the blond under him at last.

"Oi dobe."

"Don't call me that teme! What do you want?"

_'You under me begging.'_ Sasuke thought, but what he said was, "How about we make a bet on who will win today's spar?"

"What are the terms?"

"Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day. All day tomorrow."

"So if I win you'll have to do whatever I tell you to?"

"Yes."

Naruto thought about it._ 'I'll have to do whatever he wants me to if he wins, but if I win-,'_ Naruto licked his lips and nodded, "You're on teme."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oi teme!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Hn?"

"Don't forget to meet me at my apartment at dawn,and you damn well better not welsh on our bet."

"I never welsh on a bet, I'll be there."

"Alright, see you tomorrow teme."

As Naruto ran off he was thinking, _'Wait until you see what I have in stor for you Sasuke.'_

Sasuke was brooding as he walked home, certain that all Naruto would want was for him to pay for as much ramen as the usuratonkachi could eat. Oh how wrong he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door.

"It's open! Come in teme!"

Sasuke walked into the apartment to see Naruto standing in front of a brown couch.

"Dobe, what do you want to do first?"

Naruto grinned wickedly, sending a chill up Sasuke's spine, "First you are not to call me 'dobe' or 'usuratonkachi'. If you want to call me anything, you will address me as Naruto-sama," Sasuke gritted his teeth, but nodded sharply, "and second, you will wear this," Naruto handed Sasuke a bundle of clothes, "all day unless I tell you to take it off. Now go change."

Sasuke growled st Naruto's commanding tone, but went to the bathroom to change.

Naruto counted, waiting for- "What the HELL," that.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"There is no way I'm wearing this."

"So you're going back on the bet?"

Silence, then a sullen, "No."

"Then you're wearing it."

All Sasuke could think as he looked at himself in the mirror was, _'Who knew Naruto could be this sadistic.'_ Sasuke was in a pair of low riding, black, fake leather short shorts that clung like spandex and a short black leather vest that stopped at mid-ribcage and showed more midriff than Sai's shirt.

As Naruto watched Sasuke walk out of the bathroom he nearly had a nosebleed. _'Damn. He's too sexy for his own good.'_

"Okay Sasuke now you just need the rest of the outfit."

Sasuke felt dread seep in at those words, "Rest of the outfit?"

"Yup these, "Naruto held out a pair of knee high combat boots that had buckles going up the sides, "and these. I'll put these on once you've gotten the boots on."

Sasuke looked at what Naruto had in his other hand as he put the boots on ,"When today is over, I'm going to kill you."

Naruto held a pair of fuzzy wolf ears, a clip-on wolf tail, and a collar with a leash and tag reading 'Property of Uzumaki Naruto'

Naruto sauntered over to put the acessories on. As he looped the collar around Sasuke's neck he said, "You can't tell me that you wouldn't do something similar if you had won."

Sasuke thought of the maid outfit he had planned to make Naruto wear, "Hn."

Naruto buckled the collar, grinned, and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips, leaving the avenger blinking in surprise while Naruto grabbed the end of the leash.

"C'mon Sasu-chan let's go meet the others at the bridge."

_'Shit I forgot that we're supposed to train today.'_ Sasuke growled but followed Naruto out of the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay what do you think? and if anyone has an account at adultfanfiction could you please e-mail me and tell me if the way of posting fics on that site is any different than how you do it on this one? My e-mail address is in my profile. Review if you can and feel free to ask any questions. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter two I'm surprised that so many people like this fic, I got lots of reviews. Just so you know Kakashi and Sakura know about the bet. They evesdropped.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 2 Piercing

When they arrived at the bridge, Sakura was staring at Kakashi in shock because he'd arrived before she had. When they spotted the boys, Sakura passed out with a nosebleed and Kakashi snapped his book shut and cackled like a hyena. Sasuke snarled at the him, "Shut up Kakashi!"

Naruto waited until Kakashi had calmed down a little bit, then he asked, "Why are you here so early Kakashi-sensei?"

"I, ha ha ha, wanted to see what you'd make Sasuke d-do aha ha ha ha."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the hysterical jonin, "I wonder what Iruka-sensei would do if he found out what you usually use for a late excuse?"

That shut Kakashi up immediately. If Iruka ever found out about the dolphin excuses, he'd be sleeping on the couch for at least a month, maybe longer.

"Ahem, well no training today, bye boys," with that Kakashi took off to go play with his dolphin.

Naruto peered at Sakura, "Hey Sasuke, you think we should wake Sakura-chan up?"

"Only if you're suicidal."

"Heh, I guess she would kill me for making you dress like that. I'll use a Shadow Clone once we're a safe distance away."

"Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were in the middle of the village, Naruto dispatched the Shadow Clone to wake Sakura up. Then, something caught his eye, it was a tattoo and body piercing shop.

"Oi Sasuke."

"What," Sasuke looked to where Naruto was pointing, "No. Absoultely not."

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging the brunette into the shop. Once inside Naruto dragged Sasuke around looking at different piercing hardware available, before deciding on which one he was going to make Sasuke get. He pointed to a onyx and blue sapphire yin-yang stud, "Get that one Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Is this under terms of our bet?"

"If you won't do it willingly, yes."

Sasuke nodded and growled, "Fine, what do you want me to pierce?"

"Hm, your left ear."

Sasuke nodded sharply and went to the piercing specialist to have the stud set.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they walked out of the shop, both had a stud in their left ear. Naruto's was a silver ball, but he also had an identical match to Sasuke's in his pocket, unbeknownst to the avenger. Sasuke grumbled, "Why did you pay for it? I have more than enough money to pay for something so trivial."

"I paid for it because it was my idea and stop grumbling teme. I think the piercing looks sexy but if you don't want to wear it after today all you'll have to do is take the stud out and let the hole close."

Sasuke shut up about the earring after hearing that Naruto found it sexy._ 'Hmm maybe I can use that to my advantage and get Naruto to let me jump him.'_

Naruto didn't voice his real reason for paying for the earring, it was his way of promising himself to his raven-haired obsession. He hoped that one day he and Sasuke would wear matching studs the way other people wore their wedding bands, as a sign that they're taken. To distract himself from that probably unattainable dream he said, "I'm hungry let's go to the sushi place."

Sasuke blinked, "Since when do you eat sushi do-," Sasuke stopped short at Naruto's irritated look, "er Naruto-sama."

Naruto's face relaxed, "I eat things other than ramen ya know. Sushi's okay, but I usually prefer my food cooked."

"Hn."

Sasuke got another surprise once he was eating across from Naruto. The blond actually had manners. He had quietly said 'Itadakimasu' instead of screaming it, and was eating at a slow pace rather than shoving his food in as fast as he could. Naruto nudged Sasuke's foot with his, "Hey you want this," he pointed to a peice of sushi. Sasuke nodded. Naruto picked the sushi up with his chopsticks and, to Sasuke's shock, brought it to Sasuke's lips for the raven haired boy to bite into. As Sasuke opened his mouth to accept the offering, Naruto slid a foot up his calf, initiating a game of footsie, which the Uchiha eagerly participated in. The lunch continued with Naruto occasionally feeding Sasuke. By the time Naruto paid for lunch, both had rageing arousals. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant, towards Naruto's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is. Let me know what you thought. **DUE TO THE EXPLICIT CONTENT OF FURTHER CHAPTERS THEY WILL NOT BE POSTED ON FANFICTION. NET. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE ON ANOTHER SITE THE LINK TO WHICH IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**


End file.
